1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emission control driver, a light emitting display device using the same, and a method for driving a light emission control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume (drawbacks of cathode ray tubes (CRTs)), have been developed. Flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like.
An OLED display may display an image by using an OLED that generates light by a recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display may exhibit a fast response speed, may be driven with low power consumption, and may have excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, such that it has been spotlighted.
In a flat panel display, a plurality of pixels may be are disposed in a matrix on a substrate to form a display panel, and scan lines and data lines may be connected to the respective pixels to selectively transmit data signals to the pixels to perform display.
In general, an OLED display may be a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) display or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display depending on how OLEDs are driven. In the AMOLED display, OLEDs may be selectively driven at every unit pixel. The AMOLED display is becoming the mainstream due to improvements of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of skill in the art.